


Aquarium date

by Merecalmagical



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merecalmagical/pseuds/Merecalmagical
Summary: Title work what it is :)Mc gets Leviathan and Diavolo to go too the aquarium together, smutt ensues.Levia top in this Ficthe smutt is labeled so you can skip the fluff :)~*~*~*~*~*~*~Leviathan stared down at the messages recoiling backwards until the top of his head met the floor, "NOOOoooOOOO I made it worse!"Henry the gold fish had swam up to the glass and was watching his master writhe on the floor. He shot up suddenly pressing his face against the glass causing the fish to swim away.Leviathan slid down the glass dramatically with a loud squeak, "Henry!! I don't know how to talk to this normie prince please help me!"Leviathan's phone chimed and the color drained from Leviathan's already pale face.~*~*~*~*~*~Diavolo's eyes widened once more, "What? Treating me for skipping dinner..."Daivolo smiled warmly, "Leviathan is strange...."The prince's golden eyes caught the smug look creeping across Mc's face and he scowled.~*~*~*~*~*~*~
Relationships: Diavolo/Leviathan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Aquarium date

Diavolo X leviathan.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
beginning and ending of smutt is labeled so you can skip too it if you'd like!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Leviathan stared nervously at his DDD screen.

unknown number:

Leviathan I realized out schedules didn't coincide for you to join all of us for dinner this evening.  
Would you perhaps you could spend some time with me after class Thursday?

The avatar of envy scratched at the back of his blue hair nervously, his yellow eyes going over the message again.

"Why...Would he want to meet with a no good otaku?"

Rereading the message again Leviathan wondered who gave the prince his number,  
"I bet it was MC...", Leviathan looked over at his Aquarium wall crawling out of his bath tub and pressing the DDD against the glass, "Look at this Henry, the prince of normies is calling me out for skipping that boring family dinner!"

Leviathan crouched on the ground staring at his phone with a sigh rubbing his head once more, "What am I supposed to say back? Do I apologize?"

Leviathan: I'm sorry!

Diavolo:  
....  
Diavolo : Did I say something!?

Leviathan stared down at the messages recoiling backwards until the top of his head met the floor, "NOOOoooOOOO I made it worse!"  
Henry the gold fish had swam up to the glass and was watching his master writhe on the floor. He shot up suddenly pressing his face against the glass causing the fish to swim away.  
Leviathan slid down the glass dramatically with a loud squeak, "Henry!! I don't know how to talk to this normie prince please help me!"  
Leviathan's phone chimed and the color drained from Leviathan's already pale face.

Diavolo: I'm sorry, I understand you don't want to meet me. I'll leave you alone. 

Leviathan grasped at his phone tightly, "Oh fuck oh damn no not like this UHHH!!!??"

Leviathan: It's not like that! I'm just a slow typer, I'd love to meet you Thursday!

Diavolo is typing

Leviathan stared at his phone screen while the little dots appeared and disappeared his tension rising, "Oh shit is he typing a big long message!!??"  
Leviathan punched the floor starring at his ddd screen laying on the ground in front of his face, Henry the fish was nervously watching from behind a bit of aquarium grass.

Diavolo: Where would you, like to go.

Leviathan stared at the message, "HUH!!? I have to pick!!?"  
The blue haired lord resumed rolling around on the ground again, as his pet watched nervously.  
Leviathan sat up suddenly, "After class on a Thursday afternoon....AH!!"

Leviathan: The aquarium. 

Leviathan glared at his phone screen, "Does he have a problem with aquariums..."  
Leviathan looked at his desk, inside the drawer, inside was his member pass, good for Thursdays and Sunday's.

Leviathan: I'm a member, and Thursday's I can go for free, so I'll pay for you, as an apology for skipping dinner.

Diavolo: .....

Leviathan watched as the little dots disappeared and reappeared buy the prince's name nervously, "Did that come off as rude, oh shit what if he kills my entire family for offending him!?"  
Leviathan pressed his face against Henry's glass wall with a sob, "This is the worst thing that's ever happened to me..."

Diavolo: I'll see you Thursday.

"That's it?"

Leviathan breathed out a sigh of relief, "Now I just have to get through Thursday without insulting him again..."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Where is Leviathan?"

Diavolo asked to the table full of demon lords and one perculiar human exchange student."  
Mc swirled their glass or red wine, Lucifer frowned looking over at Satan, "I bet he stayed home to play games, Satan you should have taken the initative and brought him here."  
The two lords began bickering and Mc's devilish grin fell on the Demon prince moving around the table to his left side,

"Why are you seeking the Third Lord my prince?"

Their eyes shone with curiosity and Diavolo looked away sipping at his own glass, The demon brothers were distracted, bickering amongst themselves. Diavolo finding no escape from Mc's prodding looked at the curious human with an exhausted expression.

"We don't see each other very often is all."

"Lucifer isn't enough? How cheeky, do you have a thing for long legs your grace?"

Diavolo glared at the smug expression of the Human exchange student, " Next time, I'm going to add a personality quiz when selecting humans."

Mc shrugged, taking a sip of Diavolo's wine, "Those are easy to fake." 

The glittering of the demon pact seal on their left hand made the prince sigh, "Human, what mischief are you up to?"

Mc smirked slinking back to their chair on the other side of Beelzebub with a wave, the large ginger was ordering everything on the Menu, Diavolo's eye went to his DDD strangely seated on the table to his left.  
Opening up the screen in a rush he stared at the message MC had sent from his phone.

Diavolo:  
Leviathan I realized out schedules didn't coincide for you to join all of us for dinner this evening.  
Would you perhaps you could spend some time with me after class Thursday?

unknown: I'm sorry!

Diavolo stared at the screen wide eyed, "Oh shit, what--"

His eyes darted to Mc who raised their glass at him with a smirk, Diavolo gripped the table in anguish, "I'm beginning to dislike humans...."

Diavolo stared down at the message on his DDD from Leviathan.

Diavolo : Did I say something!?

The lord didn't reply to his message, Diavolo looked at Lucifer with a panicked gaze but the lord was chatting happily with his brothers, "I don't know if I've ever seen Lucifer so relaxed..."

Diavolo looked back down at his phone again.

"Well this was all Mc's playing anyway, I'll just apologize and say never mind"

Diavolo: I'm sorry, I understand you don't want to meet me. I'll leave you alone. 

Diavolo's phone pinged almost immediately in response.

Leviathan: It's not like that! I'm just a slow typer, I'd love to meet you Thursday!

The prince's eyes widened, the phrase internally screaming had been referenced before by MC and suited the way he felt, his eyes darted to MC in an expression that desperately said, what now!? The single human of the room smiled casually chatting with Asmodeus.

"If you don't know where to go, you should ask him to choose the location!"

The pink haired lord of lust smiled, "That's a great idea, I'm sure Solomon knows a few places I don't after all we have different interests.

Diavolo's fingers came down onto his DDD.

Diavolo: Where would you, like to go?

After a little while Diavolo's phone chimed and he stared at the screen.

Leviathan: The Aquarium.

Diavolo's mind raced, the aquarium was a place he hadn't been, only outside to cut the ribbon. He'd expected the lord to ask for dinner at an expensive restaurant.

Leviathan: I'm a member, and Thursday's I can go for free, so I'll pay for you, as an apology for skipping dinner.

Diavolo's eyes widened once more, "What? Treating me for skipping dinner..."  
Daivolo smiled warmly, "Leviathan is strange...."

The prince's golden eyes caught the smug look creeping across Mc's face and he scowled.

Diavolo went to type a message about how he could take Leviathan to dinner then stopped, deleting the entire thing, then he went to invite the lord to his castle, and deleted it feeling it was improper. His hand came up to his fore head rustling his bags, this finally catching the attention of Lucifer.

"My prince is something the matter?"

Diavolo fumbled with his phone, like a spouse caught texting their lover, "I-IT's NOTHING!"

Lucifer frowned but turned back to playfully threating Mammon for something, Diavolo sighed.

Diavolo: I'll see you Thursday.

The demon prince let out a sigh, re reading the conversation, " I just have to get through Thursday without making him dislike me farther..."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Thursday, Leviathan was pacing in his room dressed in his Rad Uniform, Mc was blowing bubbles from his bathtub.

"Why did the prince Invite me out of all the demon in hell!?"

Mc's bubbles floated around his room and the Lord glared, "Where did you get those?? They could damage my figures, posters, electronics. I swear MC, I will kill you if there's soap scum on my collectors edition TLC books."

Mc blew another stream of bubbled directly into Leviathan's jelly fish chandelier, "Maybe the prince think's your cute, you've got legs to rival Lucifer, and the prettiest eyes in the Devildom."

Leviathan flustered combing his long bangs over his eyes, "Shut up MC, I'm just tall and awkward, don't talk about my eyes!"

Mc rolled around in the tub blowing a stream of bubbles at Leviathan, " Don't you have to go?"

Leviathan glanced at the time on his DDD, "It's still early."

Mc rolled around in his tub again, "Better to be early, than too keep the prince waiting."

Leviathan glared at the human, "Clean up after yourself before you leave, I hate when you eat chips in my bed..."

As if on cue Leviathan heard the crunching of a snack bag and left his room with a groan, " This is the worst day of my liiiife!"

~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*

Diavolo fidgeted at the entrance of the Aquarium, he pondered just buying his own ticket but he didn't want the young lord to take offence, He tried to remember a time when they'd been together alone and not a single incident came to mind.  
Diavolo twisted the silver wristwatch that peaked out of his red sweater, tugging on one of his tan pant legs, staring down at his polished dark brown loafers.

"These casual clothes look strange..."

Diavolo fidgeted with his sweater collar that rested against his warm colored throat, looking around the empty aquarium entrance, "There's no other customers..."  
A tall figure with blue hair under a black beanie was approaching slowly, dressed simply in a white pull over and grey sweatpants.  
"Ah... Leviathan."

The two demons stared at each other awkwardly, "Leviathan, it's a pleasure to meet with you."

The blue haired lord shifted the beanie on top of his head, "Ah, likewise your grace..."

Leviathan looked at the prince up and down, the way his broad chest filled out his red sweater his thick muscles underneath, the lord sighed.

"Let's go inside..."

Leviathan showed his pass to the aquarium attendant, and reached into his pocket for his wallet, the attendant a friendly looking old demon woman pointed at the, Member's date Thursday special, the two kissing fish on the poster made Leviathan blush heavily.

"T-This isn't I'll pay!"

Diavolo peered over his shoulder and the blue haired lord flinched turning suddenly and pressing his hands into the prince's chest, the two of them froze.  
The blue haired lord's hands sunk into Diavolo's thick sweater, he could feel the royal's warm muscles under his hand, he pulled back reflexively his face a burning red. 

"SORRY! The- They uh-- WE CAN GO IN!!"

Leviathan's heavy breathing didn't slip past Diavolo, neither did his burning red face. The prince's own cheeks still pink, he could still feel Leviathan's hands pressing into his pecs.  
The prince stared at the back of Leviathan's hat as he followed him inside the aquarium doors , the blue haired lord stopped at the entrance to admire a tall jellyfish tank taking in a deep breath.

"It's always really quiet in here on Thursdays..."

The avatar of envy turned to look at him, his amber and blue eyes catching the feint aquarium light. Diavolo swallowed as the lord gave him a shy smile.

"Do you bring others here often?"

Leviathan stared at the prince with a blank expression, his member pass hanging on a Ruri themed lanyard around his neck.  
Diavolo covered his mouth, Leviathan had a reclusive reputation.

"Forget I said anything..."

The blue haired lord shoved his hands into his hoodie pocket leading the prince farther inside the darkening aquarium.

"Uh...These are the bioluminescent fish from the human world..."

Diavolo stared into the dark tanks squinting, "I can't see anything..."

Leviathan was also squinting into the dark, " Oi, do something...."

Several little white lights flickered and dimmed inside the tank to Diavolo's surprise, the tank glittered to life much larger than Diavolo had thought, taking a step back his eyes lit up in wonder.

"Amazing!"

Leviathan pulled a hand from his hoodie pocket scratching at his cheek, watching as the light danced across the prince's enamored expression.

As the tank began to dim Diavolo's sparkling eyes turned to Leviathan, "As too be expected of The jewel of the DevilDom sea!"

Leviathan's face turned beat red, "D-Don't call me that!!"

Diavolo smiled at him, "Despite my father giving you such an an affectionate title, and impressive position, navy admiral, We don't meet very often."

Leviathan turned his back to the prince, "Uh, well...That's really...."

Diavolo sensed the lords hesitation and pulled back, "Rather, what is it that you enjoy doing in your free time? Your brothers said you missed dinner for a new game?"

Leviathan flinched, recalling how he'd accidentally got himself and his siblings as well as MC into a troublesome situation, remembering the scolding he received from Lucifer and Mc's smug laughing face.

"Yea...It wasn't as good as I'd hoped. I should have waited until someone reviewed it."

Diavolo made a small Oh and the two of them continued walking down the hall, Diavolo stopping to watch some Eels poke out of their caverns at Leviathan as he walked past.

"The animals here all respond to your presence..."

Diavolo's eyes stared up at the massive round fish tank that the massive building wrapped around, the theatre was dim most of the light coming from the large tank full of swirling fish of all shapes and sizes.  
Diavolo walked closer to the glass admiring a Capricorn, a fish with goats head and front legs, walking along the bottom of the tank eating sea grass.

"There are so many creatures in here!"

Diavolo's eyes searched the massive tank admiring the strange and beautiful looking fish while pressed against the glass. Leviathan was smiling to himself sitting on a bench watching a large shark swimming leisurely at the top of the tank. 

"Leviathan!"

The prince's cheerful shout and glittering smile made Leviathan's heart skip a beat, "Hey, you shouldn't shout!"

Leviathan pointed at a red sign, saying 'quiet please'.

Diavolo blinked, smiling sheepishly, "Thank you for inviting me here!"

The lord of envy slinked inside of his hoodie, "I'm glad you like it..."

Diavolo had gone back to admiring the glittering creatures in the fish tank, the Lord's eyes fell to Diavolo's back, his eyes trailing a bit farther down admiring the young royal's round bottom.  
Leviathan pondered for a moment if he'd ever seen the prince's ass before, marking it off in his head as the first time. Diavolo's physic from the front and back was impressive. Leviathan stared down at his twig like legs and frowned.

"We've got the entire aquarium to ourselves!"  
"Oh babe you know it's awfully dark in here, I bet we could get away with fooling around~"

Leviathan jumped up from his seat his eyes darting to the prince who was still smiling goofily at the capricorn. 

"Your grace let's move along, I there's a normie couple coming..."

Diavolo feeling Leviathan's hands pushing him from behind didn't get a moment to protest before he found himself in a hallway, the ceiling and walls of which were covered in water.  
Leviathan let out a tired sigh, "I think I would have lost years off my life if I'd heard any more..."

Leviathan realized he was still touching the Prince's toned back and he pulled back, "SORRY!"

Diavolo turned looking at him curiously, "That's....The second time you've touched me."

Leviathan's face burned a dark red, "I'm sorry for insulting you!"

Diavolo flinched, "No! I just!"

The royal scratched at the back of his head nervously, His golden eyes falling on Leviathan's flustered face.

"Do you...dislike me Leviathan?"

Leviathan's amber and navy eyes peered up at Diavolo, "Who could dislike someone like you?"

The prince frowned, "So your not refusing my invitations because you dislike me?"

Leviathan's face reddened, "I LIKE YOU!"

Diavolo's eyes widened staring at Leviathan's flustered expression, "You like me?"  
The blue haired lord pulled his beanie down over his face startling Diavolo, Leviathan's mouth was the only thing the young prince could see as his pink lips quivered. The prince without a retort continued to stair at the lanky lord of pride.

"How..." the prince began flustered, "Do you like me?"

Leviathan pulled his hat up swiftly, opening up his DDD in a flurry, "Look at this!"

Diavolo's eyes focused on the screen thrust into his face, "Who...Is this?"

The character on the screen bared some resemblance to him, "Is this art of me?"

Leviathan shook his head, "No, its of the main character of my favorite book series Henry!"

Diavolo made an appreciate oh and scrolled down Leviathan's page his eyes opening wide in shock when the next image was of Henry entangled in the arms of a blue haired man. Diavolo's face turned a bright pink and Leviathan's eyes widened and he pulled the phone against his chest.

"You scrolled!"

Diavolo stared up at the glass celling of the aquarium, his mind replaying the image he'd just seen.

Leviathan clung to the bottom of his sweater, "You look just like the hero I want to be! Strong and powerful, your a prince with lots of friends! Seriously is there anyone who doesn't like you!?"

Diavolo swallowed his eyes coming back down and meeting Leviathan's,  
"So you like me because I resemble that character?"

Leviathan shook his head vigorously, "Personality wise your pretty similar, Henry cares alot about the Lord of Corruption, but also causes him trouble, their relationship reminds me of you and Lucifer lolol."

Diavolo's hands came onto Leviathan's shoulders and the blue haired lord stared up at the prince, "Your grace--"

As Diavolo's warm lips pressed against his gently Leviathan was left stunned, when the young royal pulled away with flushed cheeks he stared at him intently.  
Leviathan's mind swirled as his brain overheated, "I - Wha-- Huh- Wha -- I WOooooOOoo"

Diavolo's panicked gaze searched Leviathan's face and he grabbed him roughly kissing him again, Leviathan squeezed his eyes shut tightly, his fingers digging into the prince's firm muscular arms as the royal's tounge met his.  
When they finally parted neither of them could find words breathing heavily.

"Lets go see the rest of the aquarium!"  
"Oh- theres a couple in the tunnel!"

Leviathan and Diavolo flinched staring back at the young pair who waved at them cheerfully,  
"Sorry guys!"

The pair bowed slightly before cheerfully moving past Diavolo and Leviathan, the latter crumbling to the ground.

"Eh!? Did I do something!?"

Leviathan stared up at the prince with a flustered face," Do you....want to go back to the room we were in before?"  
Diavolo's golden eyes widened, "Wha--"

Leviathan's heavily blushing cheeks made the prince's heart beat race, "Sure...."

~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*  
beginning of smutt  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Leviathan gasped feeling his pack pressing against the rough concrete walls of the aquarium, the prince and he had found the darkest corner and Leviathan was squeezed tightly between the wall and the prince's body.  
Letting out a little gasp between heated kissed from the prince he balled his hands into the young royal's soft sweater sleeves.  
Diavolo's mouth devoured Leviathan's once more his tongue curling against the other's as his hands pressed against his lithe waist. Diavolo's eyes remained open taking in the way leviathan's cheeks blushed and his eyes squeezed shut tightly, as this kiss broke he watched Leviathan's eyelashes flutter open, his striking eyes peering up at him lustfully.

"I-I'm..."

Diavolo's vision trailed down Leviathan's body to the bulge in his grey sweat pants, the prince's face blushed, "Your hard..."  
The avatar of envy tried to hide his crotch with one hand and his face with the other, Diavolo gently took the hand covering his face by the wrist and kissed him again, bringing his leg against Leviathan's crotch, his mouth opened with a gasp and Diavolo deepened their kiss.

Leviathan let out a small eep sucking on the prince's tongue as the royal's legs pressed gently against his testicles, he whimpered as the prince and him parted lips again.

"Fuck...."

Diavolo's eyes darted open wide, "HERE!?"

Leviathan gasped, "I-I was just using the expression!?"

Leviathan could feel the prince's heartbeat racing as they were pressed so tightly together, "I mean..." The lord swallowed, "They keep condoms in the bathroom..."

Leviathan watched as the demon prince's face went from lightly flushed to full crimson in the dark room, "Leviathan! This is a public place!! I-- It could become a scandal!"

The lord of envy shrunk in Diavolo's arms, "Y-You just said it!"

The prince's heart was beating hard and fast and Leviathan squirmed, feeling the prince's own bulge, the larger demon's hands came down to his hips and he squeezed leviathan in his large hands.

"Lets go..."

Leviathan's amber eyes widened, "It's this way..."

Diavolo's leg slowly unslid from between leviathan's and the lord looked up at his shyly, grabbing his sweater sleeve by the cuff he led the prince, the aquarium's restroom.

The prince swallowed nervously as Leviathan latched the bathroom door, his eyes darted to the wicker bowl sitting on the sink counter full of condoms.

"Leviathan...Have you done this before?"

The blue haired lord flinched, " NO! The old lady at the front is a succubus, she's the one who puts these out here you know!"

Diavolo leaned against the sink , "I'm just a bit nervous."

Leviathan's eyes focused on his flustered expression reflected in the mirror behind Diavolo , then on the prince's labored chest and the way it streached under his sweater, his half lidded eyes.  
He approached the prince slowly, slinking down onto his knees he watched the royal's eyes widen as he reached for the buttons fastening his tan pants, The royal's knuckles clenching against the bathroom counter. The way the prince's pupils dilated and his pace quickened alarmed Leviathan.

"Diavolo, we can stop if you want?"  
The royal's eyes darted from the bathroom door back to Leviathan on his knees, "R-Rather, please don't stop..."

Leviathan hastily made away with Diavolo's slacks leaving them looped around one of his ankles his attention shifted to the massive girth under his tight expensive looking black briefs.  
Diavolo was biting his lip, eyes nervously darting from Leviathan too the door, he squirmed on the bathroom counter as Leviathan's index finger caressed him through his underwear, 

"Are we taking too long?" The prince's breathing was ragged and his voice was strained, "What if someone knocks."

Leviathan's finger hooked along the waist band of his briefs and in a tug his erection sprang forward, the lord of envy blinked watching as the precum drooled from the royal's member, and Diavolo his his face in his hands. 

"Your really into this..." Leviathan remarked in awe Pulling the royal's briefs down to his ankles, "Your grace, can you keep quiet?"

Leviathan's wicked smirk was worthy of his high rank as a demon, his hands trailed up Diavolo's sculpted thighs. The prince let out a moan stifling it with his hands as Leviathan's mouth engulfed him. The lords tongue tracing along the underside of his cock head, Diavolo panted into his hand, watching the blue haired lord's cheek stick out feeling the soft inside of his mouth.

"AH-!?"

Leviathan Deep throated Diavolo's think cock with ease, the prince's legs tightened as he bit back a loud moan, Leviathan's head bobbed lewdly, his mouth making wet sounds as, Diavolo's muffled erotic noises spurred him on. Leviathan pulled his mouth away with a wet Pop, Diavolo's throbbing cock bobbed and Leviathan, breathing heavily, eyed the condom bowl.

"I need three..."

Diavolo's eyes shot open wide, his mind raced to a rather raunchy memory from the dinner a few nights ago. Mc had said in passing she'd heard a rumer Leviathan was a "duel wielder."

"I CANT FIT TWO COCKS IN MY ASS!!?"

The prince brought his hand over his mouth as soon as he said it, Leviathan's face pale as he kneeled before the prince, "You've been spending too much time with MC." The blue haired lord teases with a sigh he stood leaning over the Prince. 

"Keep shouting like that and we will get caught.."

Diavolo watched closely as Leviathan tore open one of the condoms with his teeth, Swallowing he stared down at the bulge in Leviathan's grey sweatpants, a little relieved, disappointed that he fell for MC's teasing's. Leviathan kissed him and their tongues intertwined, Diavolo blued tasting the saltiness from his own member in Leviathan's mouth, his lips parted farther in a gasp feeling Leviathan's slippery fingers probing at his anus.

"What is!?"

Leviathan chuckled, "Its the lubricated condom?"

Diavolo shivered feeling Leviathan slowly pressing his finger inside him, his body shuddering as the lord skillfully maneuvered his finger almost immediately into his prostate. Moaning into the other's mouth he felt Leviathan smile. He kissed Leviathan hungrily, his arms coming around the others mouth, the other man's free hand pinned his leg down and he pulled back, staring breathlessly at the prince.  
Diavolo gasped feeling Leviathan work a second finger inside him as he held his gaze, "D-Don't stair SO--"  
The prince groaned loudly, Leviathan's two fingers milking his body from the inside, Leviathan leaned down by his ear as he moaned uncontrollably, his legs shaking, 

"Someone's going to hear..."

Leviathan's fingers made a small squeaking sound as the thrust in and out of Diavolo who was biting his bottom lip to suppress his moans. The blue haired lord kissed the side of the prince's dark toned neck pulling away, he gazed down at the glazed golden eyes of the royal, brimming with tears. He crooked his fingers inside the prince and watched the other's mouth open with a gasp, he leaned over him pressing his back into the mirror, their faces a hairs width apart as he pushed the Royal's body into a dry orgasm.  
The royal gasped and moaned, his body roughly shaking, his eyes squeezing shut.

Leviathan let out a shaky sigh, leaning back and watching Diavolo's hard cock twitching as he pulled his sweats down. 

"I can't believe you'll let me fuck you..."

Diavolo was panting his eyes transfixed on Leviathan's hands as he slowly pulled out his long hard cock, the way Leviathan's hands slowly pumped his member base to tip, his thumb grazed over his cock head and collected his sticky precum.

"A pathetic shut in like me, Defiling royalty like this..."

The blue haired lord smirked, reaching for another condom, Diavolo shivered as the lord stretched it around his cock, feeling the tight plastic slip down his length. Leviathan smiled at him. His hands crawling up under Diavolo's sweater he let out a sigh, squeezing and kneading Diavolo's pecs. 

"I'd love to pay more attention to your body..."

Leviathan pulled away, leaving the prince's chest and lower body exposed as he propped himself onto the sink edge, hands gripping the sides and his twitching ass on the very edge, a submissive display by the red headed royal. 

"I can tell your eager for me."

Leviathan smiled pressing his cock head against Diavolo's ass causing the royal to blush, his hands gripped the sinks edge tighter. Leviathan pulled away, hastily he grabbing a condom, ripping it open rolling it down his member as Diavolo watched.  
Leviathan look a deep breath, his amber and blue eyes Meeting Diavolo's gold ones as his hands fell to the royal's thighs, his cock pressing against the royal's entrance. 

There was a knock on the door and the two demons stared at each other wide eyed, horrified. 

"My lords, I'm taking my break! The Aquarium will be closed for the next fifteen minutes to a half hour, please let yourselves out if I haven't returned."

The cheerful voice of the old succubus who ran the front desk called out and Leviathan and Diavolo both blushed. 

Diavolo gripped Leviathan's arms in a panic, "She knows!? She knows what were doing!?"

The blue haired lord growled, surprising Diavolo, " It seems we don't have to worry about any more interruptions."

Diavolo squirmed as the blue haired Lord aligned himself with Diavolo, the royal demon's hands came onto Leviathan's shoulders, "W-Wai--"  
The words being cut off but a high pitched gasp As Leviathan's cock slowly began filling him, the prince resigned himself to moaning and clutching the thin lord's shoulders. 

Leviathan let out a small moan, his cock being squeezed pleasantly by Diavolo's body as he thrust, The prince's flustered lewd expression Leviathan Thrust into him spurred the Blue haired lord. Who caught a glimpse of his own reflection in the mirror, His expression turned wicked once more.

"Diavolo," Leviathan pulled himself from the royal, looking down at the panting monarch, " Lean your torso over the sink instead."

The prince glanced nervously at the door and Leviathan stroked his face gently, "Don't worry, that granny is a pervert, I'm sure she's eager to eat her lunch." Leviathan grabbed at his condom wrapped cock, Diavolo flinched, and then buried the sickening thought.  
Slowly he hopped down from the sink counter his legs shaking slightly, turning he bent over, his eyes opening widely as he saw his own flustered expression in the mirror, as well As Leviathan's devious one. 

"Leviathan I--"

Diavolo gasped, Leviathan seemed to have a knack for interrupting, the blue haired lord shoving his full cock inside Diavolo in a single thrust, he began mercilessly rocking himself against Diavolo's sensitive prostate.

"LEVIA!!?"

The royal gasped, captured by his own expression in the mirror, the way his cheeks were stained red and he couldn't keep his mouth closed, he watched Leviathan's hands cupping his ass cheeks hearing the sounds of the other's hips slapping against him.  
The royal shuddered when Leviathan laid down against his back, the other changing his pace from rough and hard to slow and meticulous, Diavolo squirmed his cock pulsing, he heard Leviathan chuckle.  
"You have hands?"

Diavolo reached down, pumping his cock in time with Leviathan's thrusts, stroking from base to tip, the slippery lubrication from the condom building his orgasm.

Leviathan's pace picked up again and Diavolo's hand movements became sloppy, his eyes going back to his own expression he found himself staring at Leviathan's face, the blue haired lord was roughly biting his lip his eyes transfixed on watching his organ peaking in and out of Diavolo.  
The royal shuddered, feeling his legs and ass clench he heard Leviathan moan his name, 

"Diavolo, I'm going to cum..." 

Diavolo quickened the pace on his hand, failing to speak and moaning in response, the sound of the two demon's tryst filled the single restroom.  
Diavolo came first, the end of his condom ballooned with semen as he, shouted Leviathan's name. The Avatar of envy's finger nails gripped roughly into Diavolo's ass cheeks, 

"Fuck, ah!"

Leviathan pulled himself from the royal staring at his cock pulling the full condom from it he smirked, waving at Diavolo who was watching his reflection in the mirror. Diavolo's red face was a mess of tears and saliva post orgasm.

"I wouldn't mind meeting you again, but don't go telling everyone I'm spending time with a normie! I'll have to bring some anime and games to the castle."

Leviathan tossed his condom into the bathroom trash. Diavolo rolled over, cleaning himself up and discarding his waist as well he looked at Leviathan, straitening his sweater and picking up his pants and underwear. He blushed feeling the lord of Envy cup his ass again.

"Are you feeling shy your highness?"

Diavolo blushed, his eyes falling on Leviathan's sadistic expression in the mirror, "Your rather similar to Lucifer after all...."

Leviathan smiled his hands trailing up the royal's sweater and tweaking his nipple, "Sadism runs in the family."

~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hello I wanted to play Top Levi Bottom Diavolo :)

Yes

hymm, i always remember how cruel Leviathan is to Mc.  
I want more of that snakey two faced personality haha!!


End file.
